fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob
in " "}} |previous affiliation= Fairy Tail |mark location=Right Shoulder |occupation=Guild Master |previous occupation=Mage |team= |previous team= Team Makarov |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Bob's Palace Blue Pegasus Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Phasing Magic |manga debut=Chapter 15 |anime debut=Episode 5 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |japanese voice= |english voice= Antimere Robinson (Eps. 140+) |image gallery=yes }} Bob (ボブ Bobu) is the founder and current Guild Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild. Appearance Bob is an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick and blush on each cheek.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 2 He has small, white wings that are surprisingly capable of flight, albeit to a limited extent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 139 In his younger years, Bob had a slender figure and short side-swept black hair. He also wore an aubergine colored suit.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 8 Personality Bob is a very friendly person, and behaves in a loud, effeminate manner, especially around young, male Mages; whom he acts flirtatious around.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Page 12 He's also a very understanding person; but has very strong opinions when it comes to Mages abusing their power. However, despite his calm and friendly manner, he has a more serious and angry side. This was shown when his mood suddenly became darker when Karen Lilica mistreated and abused her Celestial Spirits and called them nothing more than tools.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 7 History He is an old friend of Makarov Dreyar, the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Porlyusica, Yajima, Rob, and also Goldmine, Guild Master of Quatro Cerberus. For unknown reasons, he left his former guild, Fairy Tail, and decided to create a new guild, Blue Pegasus. Years ago, Bob scolded one of his Mages, Karen Lilica, for the mistreatment of her Celestial Spirits, particularly Aries. Months later, he tells one of her Celestial Spirits, Leo, who was responsible for Karen not being able to use any more spirits, about her death, which occurred as she attempted a mission without his permission.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 Synopsis Lullaby arc Bob is seen at the Regular Meeting for Provincial Guild Masters telling Makarov that he likes the Mages over at Fairy Tail, and warning him not to hit on Lucy Heartfilia. When Kageyama confronts Makarov with the Lullaby Flute, Bob hides in the bushes and stops Team Natsu from interfering, telling them to just watch. As Makarov resolves the conflict, the Lullaby Flute takes on its true form,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 12-20 but was, however, quickly defeated by the members of Team Natsu, sans Lucy. Bob later explains that the Lullaby Flute is a creation of the Dark Mage, Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Pages 4-14 Oración Seis arc Hibiki mentions to Lucy, Happy, and Carla that Bob knew about Nirvana and told him about it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 57 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Bob hears about Jura and Lyon competing for Lamia Scale and decides to throw their strongest Mages into the fray as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 On the Fourth Day of the Grand Magic Games, Bob is not surprised that Natsu has won the battle against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. As Fairy Tail is now in the first place, he and the other guild masters are ready to see Fairy Tail get taken down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Bob, after Fairy Tail's victory in the Grand Magic Games, is summoned by Toma E. Fiore, Fiore's King, along with the members of every other guild who partook in the Grand Magic Games, and is told of the looming threat of the 10,000 Dragons. Bob is then informed that the Kingdom has prepared a plan, called the Eclipse Plan, to rid themselves of the Dragons, although, the King states that up to several hundred of them may survive. The King asks the Mages to come together, and fight the Dragons as a Team, to which they all raucously declare that they will, with Bob shrugging his shoulders, smiling as they do so. Bob then listens as the members of Team Blue Pegasus each give their different perspectives regarding the Dragons and the guild alliance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-16 After the crisis, Bob and the rest of the Mages involved in the Grand Magic Games are invited to the banquet hosted by the royal family at Mercurius Palace. As the various guild members start to quarrel over which guild Yukino should join, Bob and the rest of the Guild Masters start to get involved, with Bob commenting on how nostalgic the conflict is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 16 100 Years Quest arc Magic & Abilities Phasing Magic: Bob has the ability to phase through solid objects. When he was talking to his subordinate, Karen Lilica, he passed through the bar he was standing behind. (Unnamed) Flight: Using his tiny wings, he can float above the ground. Quotes *(To Karen Lilica) Spirits are living beings with feelings. If you abuse them, the next one to suffer will be you. Battles & Events *The Great Banquet References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Guild Master Category:Blue Pegasus Members Category:Former Members of Fairy Tail Category:Needs Help